


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by uptownwarblerr5



Series: Twelve Days of Ficmas - Niff [12]
Category: Glee, Love Actually (2003)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Day Twelve, Emotional reunion, Fluff, Love Actually AU, M/M, Sappy as fuck, but i don't care because love actually is like my favourite christmas movie, its that scene where sam runs through the airport to find johanna, jeff is sam, last one, nick is johanna, nick's mum is there, twelve days of ficmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: Love Actually AU: The scene where Sam runs through the airport to find Johanna.





	

Jeff pushed through the revolving door, looking around frantically. He groaned in frustration, beginning to run up the stairs and look for the right terminal. He stopped to catch his breath, looking out through the glass doors. And then he saw him. Nick was there. Jeff looked around, running to the check in desk. All of the attendants were turned around, facing towards the tv and watching whatever shitty Christmas special was on. Jeff didn’t really care. He just wanted Nick. He pushed through the door slowly, jumping over the railing and running past them.  
“Nick! Nicky!” Jeff called. Nick turned around, his eyes lighting up when he saw Jeff, red faced and sweaty. Jeff walked over to him, leaning against the bench.  
“Jeffie, are you okay?” Nick asked worriedly.  
“Yeah, I just ran here. Like, all the way here.” Jeff panted.  
“Oh Jeffie, you didn’t have to run all this way for me. You could have just texted me to say goodbye once I got off the plane back home. I would have called you anyway.”  
“No, I had to come here Nicky. I could’t let you leave without saying goodbye properly. I - I love you, Nicky. I always have. I’ve always been your best friend and you’ve always been so much more to me.” Jeff said, beginning to cry. Nick stepped forward, hugging Jeff tightly.  
“I love you too Jeffie. I was so scared you only wanted to be friends that I kept my mouth shut.” Nick said, rubbing Jeff’s back. Jeff looked up at Nick for a moment before pressing their lips together, wrapping his arms around the brunette’s waist. Nick jumped as his mother tapped him on the shoulder, smiling at him.  
“Nick, this is sweet, but we have to get on the plane. Hurry up.”  
Nick looked back at Jeff for a moment before turning back to him mother. “I’m not getting on the plane. I’m staying here with Jeff.” Nick said adamantly.  
“Well, if you’re sure -”  
“I’m sure.”  
“- then I guess I’ll call you when I get back home. Have fun sweetie. You too Jeff.” She smiled at them both before moving to board the plane. Jeff took Nick’s hand in his own, swinging it as the grabbed Nick’s suitcase and wheeled it out of the terminal. Jeff smiled at Nick once they were outside before calling his mother to come pick them up.  
“This is gonna be a great Christmas Nicky. I love you.”  
“The best Christmas ever. I love you too Jeffie.” Nick said, pressing a kiss to Jeff’s cheek. He was right. It was going to be the best Christmas ever.


End file.
